Breathing a New Life
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort Harry and his friends leave with Albus to Forks were they meet their mates.
1. Chapter 1

**Breathing a New Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor Twilight.

[Thoughts]  
{Flashback}

Five boys and one girl were standing in the headmaster's office at the end of the school year. The headmaster was very proud of his students. They all helped defeat the dark lord and freed his prisoners even at the risk of their very lives.

"I'm proud of you all. I will definitely help you move to America." His blue eyes twinkled brighter. "America is very tolerant of magical creature and I will be moving with you."

"We know." The female said knowingly. "You are going to be our grandfather."

"I see. Thank you for considering me a grandfather Luna."

Luna smiled. "We all do."

"That thrills and warms my old heart." His eyes looked suspiciously bright. "I will retire and pack and I expect you all to do the same."

"We will." They all exited and went to go pack their things.

They first went to Luna's dorm and waited for her to pack. After that they went to the Gryffindor dorm so that they boys could pack. Once they were done they met up with Albus in his old office.

"Thanks to me being me we are now American citizens. We are going to live in a small town in Washington called Forks." This caused them to burst out laughing.

"Did they run out of names that they started to name their towns after utensils? Is there another town called spoon or knife?" The oldest and tallest boy asked.

"No Ronald there isn't and I do not know." Albus said as he grabbed an old shoe. "Everyone please touch the portkey." Once they did Albus activated it and they were soon whisked away.

They appeared in a very beautiful house. Albus explained that it was his house and that the house elves have kept it clean. He then showed them the wing that held their bedrooms.

"We will start from oldest to youngest. Ron you will be in the blue room." Ron nodded and entered his new bedroom to unpack. "Seamus you are in the green room." Seamus smirked and entered his room. "Neville you are in the teal room." Neville entered his room. "Dean you are in the aquamarine room. Harry you are in the red room and Luna is in the lavender room." The last three nodded and entered their room. "When you all finish unpacking please come to the living room."

"Okay." Was coursed throughout the wing and Albus went to unpack.

Once they were all finished they gathered in the living room. Albus was of course in the armchair while Ron and Dean took the loveseat. Seamus and Neville sat on the couch. Harry sat down on Ron's lap while Luna sat on Seamus'.

"I will be enrolling you all in a muggle school but you will also still be learning magic from me." They all nodded. "Until it is time for school you may do whatever as long as it is legal, okay?" They nodded. "Well of you trot then."

They rolled their eyes and left to explore the house while Albus left to go enroll them into school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breathing a New Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor Twilight

[Thoughts]  
{Flashback}

The next morning the students all stood outside that day waiting to see the new students. Two cars drove in. One was a red mustang and the other a silver volvo. The students waited for them to exit each car.

Even the Cullen-Hales attention was on the students. Alice had a vision but it was all black meaning that it was about a shapeshifter. They wanted to make sure it wasn't the new students.

The first one to exit was a tall red haired boy with light blue eyes mixed with gold swirls. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt with a dark red leather jacket and a pair of faded black jeans. On his feet he had on a pair of red dragon hide boots.

The next boy to exit was another tall boy who was only a few inches shorter than the first. He had sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes with gold flakes. He was wearing an Irish green t-shirt with a leprechaun on it. He also wore loose blue jeans and green dragon hide boots.

After him yet another tall boy exited the car. He was around the same height as the second boy. He had blond hair and brown eyes with gold flakes. He was wearing a long sleeve teal shirt with light blue jeans and black dragon hide boots.

In the other car yet another boy stepped out of the car. He was a few inches taller that the second and third boy. He had chocolate skin with soft black hair and dark brown eyes that, like the first boy, had gold swirls mixed in.

Yet another boy stepped out. Unlike the first four he wasn't that tall. He had midnight black hair and emerald-amber eyes. He wore a emerald green off the shoulder sweater with a white tank top underneath. He then had on tight black jeans with an emerald belt. He wore a pair of black dragon hide boots. His ears were adorn with emerald studs and around his neck was a necklace of a black wolf with emerald eyes.

The last and final person to exit the car was a female. She was the same height as the last boy. She had white-blonde hair and silvery-blue eyes that had both gold swirls and flakes. She wore a lavender dress with silver leggings and lavender flats. She had a silver belt and choker with a small bat on it. She also wore her special silver spoon earrings.

The girl twirled before taking hold of the last boys hand and they both ran off towards the office. The rest just shook their heads before they followed. Many students stood outside the office door to try to see what they could find out.

Meanwhile the Cullens and the Hales were talking amongst themselves. They were all worried. They knew that none of the new students were human but they didn't know what they were.

"What the _hell_ are they?" Rosalie hissed.

"I have no idea." Alice said as she looked where the new students had went.

"They aren't vampires nor are they werewolves. They could be shapeshifters." Edward added.

"We will see." Jasper frowned when his mate said that. "For now we have class." They all went their separate ways.

(Office)

Luna walked up to the secretary. "Hello."

"Hello dear."

"I am Luna Dumbledore. These are my brothers Harry, Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Ron."

"Ah yes the new students. Here are your schedule and these are maps to help you find your classes." She told them as she handed them over. "Each of you must have these signed before handing them in after school."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome dear."

They walked out and left in different directions so that they could find their classes. They were glad that they had lunch together so they would be able to meet up then. Harry was the only one who didn't have any classed with the Cullen-Hales.

(Ron and Neville-English)

Ron and Neville entered their first class and their attention was drawn towards the huge person in the back. He was muscular with short dark brown hair and gold eyes. They looked at each other and Ron used his power.

[Grandpa never said that their were animal drinking vamps here did he?] Neville shook his head.

They walked to the front to get the slips signed before sitting down on the other side of the room. They had decided to not talk while the vampire was in hearing distance. Ron reading a disguised quidditch book and Neville reading a book on muggle plants.

(Dean and Luna-Art)

Dean and Luna entered Art class and noticed two females in the back. One with long blond hair and the other with short spiky black hair. What caught their attention was the gold eyes they both had.

They looked at each other before they went to the front of the class to have the teacher sign their slips before sitting next to each other and began sketching in their sketchbooks. They didn't want the vampires to over hear them so they would talk later.

(Seamus-History)

Seamus walked into his history class and quickly had his slip signed. On his way to his seat he noticed a blond haired male and a bronzed hair boy. They both had gold eyes and something clicked in his head. Thankfully Dumbledore had taught then occlumency during the war so his mind was shielded from mind readers.

He saw down and opened a book about Irish history. He made a mental note to have Harry yell at their grandfather when they went home.

(Lunch)

At lunch the Dumbledore family met up at the cafeteria. They found an empty table and sat down. They began eating and talking about their classes. They left out the vampires since they were within hearing distance.

"English is okay. The cass is going over things that we have already learned." Ron said first.

"They also are reading the books that we used to read for a light reading."

"Dean and I had art and it was really fun. Our project is on mythical, magical, or mystical creatures."

"Luna is doing a painting of Griffins while I am doing a painting of dragons."

"Cool." Harry said before he turned towards Seamus. "Did you fall asleep?"

"NO! I paid attention even if I didn't understand half of what that old hag said." Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Right. I had music and the teacher is stunned that I know how to play so many instruments."

"So were we." Ron said.

"Why?"

"We just never knew." Harry raised an eyebrow before he went back to eating. "You never told us nor did we ever see you play anything. When we saw your room yesterday full of instruments and you showing us that you could play them was a shocking discovery." Ron explained.

"Oh."

Lunch finished and the Dumbledore family finished without any incidents. Harry never had any classes with the Cullen-Hale family while the rest did. During the car ride the others filled Harry in on the vampires. They went home to find that their grandfather was at a meeting with an old friend. Harry finished his homework and waited for him to return so that he could talk to him or yell at him if the need came about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breathing a New Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor Twilight

[Thoughts]  
{Flashback}

Carlisle was glad that he finally had a day off from work. Esme was also in Alaska visiting their sister clan so he finally had some time alone. While he loved both his work and family he needed alone time once in awhile. For most of the day he spent the time relaxing until he caught a familiar scent. He quickly went to the door and opened it.

"Albus it has been awhile." Carlisle said as he hugged the old wizard.

"It sure has." He entered the house and sat down. "My grandchildren and I just moved here."

"I didn't know you had grandchildren."

"I just adopted them. They used to be my students." Albus explained the war and what happened after.

Carlisle stared at his friend in surprise. "Those poor children."

"I have to agree. I was hoping that you and your family will come for dinner. Harry and I will be the only ones eating of course."

"We will be there."

"Great. Now I have to get home and hope to avoid Harry."

"Why?"

"I didn't tell them about there being vampires here. Harry is going to yell at me for it."

Carlisle laughed. "I see. I will see you later."

"See you later." Albus apparated away.

Unfortunately for Albus he apparated in front of Harry. Harry figured that his grandfather would apparate straight to his bedroom so he had sat on his bed waiting. His eyes were more amber than they were emerald.

"Why didn't you tell us about there being vamps here?"

"I forgot?"

"Try again."

"I wanted you to move here and I wasn't sure that you would have had you know."

"Grandpa you need to tell me the truth. Everyone in this house promised to not lie to each other."

Albus' eyes soften and he brought Harry into his arms for a hug. "Your right and I am sorry."

"Okay. Who did you visit?"

"An old friend of mine. He is the leader of the coven here and I asked him to come to dinner."

"Does he know what we are and that only you and I are the only ones eating?"

"Yup and yup." Harry rolled his eyes and left.

"I will tell the others. Next time I _will_ yell at you." Harry walked off to tell the others as Albus paled at the threat.

(Few minutes before dinner)

The bell rang and Albus was the one to answer the door. He lead the coven to the living room. His grandchildren were already there. Harry was curled up and Dean's lap reading as he talked to Neville and Luna. Luna was sitting on Neville's lap. Ron and Seamus were sitting on the floor playing chess.

"Boys, Harry, Luna this is the Cullen family."

"Wait why are we just boys and you call Harry by his name?" Seamus asked.

"I like him more, he is cuter, and I am more afraid of him." Harry giggled as the rest looked offended.

The Cullen family laughed at their antics although almost all of them were confused when they couldn't smell them. It was as if none of them had a scent. Not even the old man did and the only one in the family that knew why was Carlisle.

"Anyway this is Carlisle Cullen the father slash leader."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too." Harry and Luna said together as the males nodded.

"This women is his mate Esme." Dumbledore said as he gestured to the caramel haired women.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

The boys nodded yet again while Harry and Luna gave verbal greetings. Soon all the Cullens were introduced.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore and I am a wizard. Children introduce yourself. Don't forget to mention species and talents."

"I'm Ronald Dumbledore. I am a magical vampire and I can project my thoughts into others head." Those in the Cullen family who didn't already know this were shocked.

"I'm Neville Dumbledore and I am also a magical vampire. I have a talent with plants. I can communicate with them and make them grow."

"Seamus Dumbledore. I am a magical vamp and I can control water."

"Dean Dumbledore. I am also a magical vampire and can feel and manipulate emotions through touch."

"Luna Lovegood and I am a magical vampire. I can read people's souls."

They looked at the last male only to see him bury his head into Dean's chest. Dean was rubbing his back and decided to talk for his baby brother.

"This is our baby brother well Luna's big brother. His name is Harry Dumbledore and he is a werewolf."

This caused an uproar. The Cullens were outrages and the Dumbledores yelled back as they huddled protectively around Harry. Albus and Carlisle stood to the side and a shout caused them all to shut up.

"SILENCE!" The Cullens were shocked that Carlisle was the one to scream this. "Just because most werewolves are our enemy doesn't mean all are." Carlisle walked over to the boy. "It is nice to meet you Harry. Albus loves talking about you."

Harry turned and shook Carlisle's hand and the doctor caught sight of the tears. "It is nice to meet you too."

"I must thank you for defending vampires during your time in Hogwarts." This shocked the Cullens. "Albus told me how you yelled at a group of fellow students about how most books on magical creatures were written by those who hated them."

"You're welcome." Carlisle smiled. "My second godfather was a werewolf and all the books were against him and I hated that once people found out what he was they went from being nice to glaring at him and looking at him in disgust."

"I still don't think we need more dogs around." Rose mumbled.

"More dogs?" Harry asked and turned and glared at Albus and spoke in a sweet voice that scared his brothers. "Grandpa what does she mean by more dogs?"

"I-i forgot to mention that there are w-wolf shapeshifters that live on the r-reservation and one of them used to be Sirius' cousin."

Harry stood and soon was right in front of his grandfather. "WHAT! WHY CAN YOU NEVER TELL US THIS BEFORE HAND?! WHY DO WE ALWAYS FIND OUT FROM SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOU?!" Harry screamed at him and Albus were taking steps away from him as Harry kept getting close. "DON'T YOU THINK THAT I WOULD HAVE WANTED TO GET TO KNOW MY GODFATHER'S FAMILY? YOU TRULY ARE A STUPID LYING LEMON SUCKING OLD COOT!"

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you earlier and it wasn't until now that I remembered. I wanted to surprise you and that is why I wasn't going to tell you."

Harry growled and left. "I got this." Ron said as he stood up and followed Harry.

"I have a question." Emmett said after Ron left the room.

"Yes?" Albus asked.

"Why can't we smell you?"

"I have a spell in place. They are new vampires and wizard blood is more potent than non-magical blood. That and with Harry being a werewolf with them being vampires we didn't want anyone getting hurt because they went on instincts."

"Oh."

Meanwhile Ron finally caught up to Harry. He hugged his brother from behind. Harry just sagged into him.

"Harry I know that you blame yourself for Sirius' death. It wasn't your fault. You tried to get into contact with him and a house elf lied. Snape never gave any indication that he understood what you told him." Ron said as he kissed his baby brother's unruly black hair. "Sirius had became like a father to you and you wanted to save him. This is on Bellatrix Black, the murderous bitch that killed Sirius and laughed."

"I know it just that I keep thinking that if I had remembered the mirror than he could have lived."

"I know. Don't let that keep you from getting to know his and your family." Harry nodded. "Come on we need to get back so that you and gramps can eat." At the sound of food Harry's stomach growled and the brother's laughed. "Merlin I miss food."

"I know." Harry said with a smirk causing Ron to scowle and bop him on the head and the once again laughed.

They made their way downstairs teasing each other and once in awhile pushing and shoving the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breathing a New Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor Twilight

[Thoughts]  
{Flashback}

When Ron and Harry made it downstairs the others were already at the table. Harry had just sat down when he heard Rosalie make another dog comment. He turned towards her and gave her his most deadliest glare that caused her to flinch.

"If you can't stand 'dogs' so much get the _fuck_ out bitch." Harry snarled at her.

She looked at him in shock before she stood up and left. Emmett was torn between defending his mate and congratulating the kid on standing up for himself. Harry on the other hand looked at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap on her."

"It's fine she did somewhat deserve it." He stood and went after Rose.

He found her in their room. She was sitting on the bed sulking. When he sat down she turned away from him.

"Rose I need you to listen to me without interrupting me." He said as he stared out the window. "You were a guest in their house and you kept insulting Harry. He has done nothing to warrant that and you know that." He held up his hand when she began to speak. "No I am still talking. Yes he is a werewolf and they are our natural enemies but like Carlisle said before not all werewolves are evil. If they were then so would we and you know that. You were in the wrong and you need to apologize. He is sorry for snapping at you by the way."

"He is?" That confused her.

"Yeah. He told me he was sorry before I left to go after you."

Rose sat there for a bit thinking before she answered him. "You're right. I was being childish and I was wrong."

"That's my girl."

They both got up and went back to the Dumbledore household. Albus let them in and Rose stood in front of Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry. I was wrong to say those things. You had every right to snap at me. I was childish and wrong, I'm sorry."

Harry gave her a bright smile. "I forgive you."

Rose nodded as she smiled back before going over to her mate. They decided to continue talking in the living room. This time Luna sat down on Seamus' lap while Harry sat back down on Dean's.

Harry being one of the only ones in the room able to sleep took a nap on his brother. The Cullen-Hale family all saw the way that Dean wrapped his arms around Harry in a protective manor. He was also the only one to refuse to tell his story and the others refused to tell it. That made them very curious about the werewolf.

When Harry did wake up the Cullens were still there. Harry stood as soon as Dean's arms loosened and went upstairs. Once he saw his siblings talking to other vampires and bonding he felt left out once again. Being the only werewolf was lonely at times. To take his mind of his feelings he grabbed his flute and began playing. Soon music drifted throughout the house.

All could hear the sadness in the music and so Seamus quickly made his way upstairs. He sat down on the bed and waited for him to finish. His family all knew that he sometimes felt lonely and knew that this was one of those times.

Meanwhile those downstairs who didn't know Harry well questioned the sad music. Albus explained and caused the vampires to feel sad for the young wolf.

"At least he will be able to bond with the wolves at the reservation." Carlisle said softly.

"I hope so. I want him to find all the happiness he deserves."

"I'm afraid that we have to leave now Albus." Carlisle said after a while.

"Ah yes well I hope we can see each other soon."

The rest said their goodbyes and left. Ron and Neville left to go feed while Dean and Luna went to their rooms to finish their art assignment. Albus retired to his bedroom.

Soon the music stopped and Harry put down the flute before he went over to Seamus and curled up into his side. Seamus wrapped his arms around his little brother.

They didn't speak for a long time. Harry just soaking up the love that Seamus was giving him. It was these moments that reminded Harry that even though he was the only werewolf he wasn't alone. His brothers, his baby sister, and his grandfather was there for him.

Harry pulled his head back and looked his brother in the eyes. "Thanks big brother."

"You're welcome." Seamus said as he kissed his brother's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"By the way we are meeting the wolves tomorrow."

"Do you think that they will like me?"

"Of course and if the don't then they can go screw themselves." Harry giggled. "Go to sleep Harry."

"Okay."

Harry changed into his bed clothes and climbed into his bed. He fell asleep to his brother tucking him in.

(Reservation)

Billy looked at the pack that was assembled in his living room. He had told him of the Dumbledore family and they were all outraged.

"SILENCE!" The wolves shut up as soon as Billy yelled. "I know that there are more vampires living here but they are safe. Not only are the animal drinkers but they are magic users. They used a spell to block out scents."

Billy waited a few minutes to let that information sink in. He got himself something to drink before continuing.

"The house also has an elderly wizard who is like their grandfather. The youngest male isn't a vampire." That shocked them. "He is the godson of my cousin Sirius and he is also a werewolf."

The pack stared at the elder in shock. "He is?" Jake asked.

"Yes he is. We are going over to their house tomorrow. From what I heard he gets lonely being the only werewolf and his grandfather was hoping that we could help and I agreed."

"Fine." Sam said. "We will go over and we won't attack the leeches." He got up and left.

Soon the others agreed and they too left leaving Jake and Billy alone. "That could have gone better." Billy said with a sigh.

"Well you did tell us wolves to play nice with vampires." Jake said. "We understand but it is hard to go against instinct."

"I know. That is why they have that spell up so that no one goes off instincts."

"Oh. Okay then. See you in the morning dad."

"See you in the morning son." Father and son then went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Breathing a New Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor Twilight

[Thoughts]  
{Flashback}

Harry woke up early that morning. He was both nervous and excited to not only meet the wolves but also Sirius' family. He remembered Siri talking about them during the summer. Billy sounded like a great man and he couldn't wait to get to know him.

He went downstairs and greeted his siblings. He made a mental note to call the twins and Hermione later. It still made his sad to know that they stayed in Britain to help renovations and things like that instead of coming with them.

Harry sat down next to Neville and cuddled into his side. Neville kissed his forehead before going back to his book. Neville knew what was up with Harry and he just needed Neville's quiet nature to soothe him.

"I'm scared to meet them."

"Why?"

"What if they hate me? No matter who or what I am I will always be a freak."

The whole house went quiet at that. Neville slammed his book shut and turned towards Harry. He grabbed Harry's face and made Harry look Neville in the eye.

"You listen to me and you listen well Harrison." Neville said in a stern tone. "You are not and I repeat you are not a freak. Am I understood?"

"But-"

"No buts Harry. You are not a freak."

"I am a werewolf in a house of vampires. My own blood relatives hate me and you say that I am not a freak?" Harry's eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes I do. You are more than a werewolf Harry. You are a very special person. Those things that raised you were wrong and clearly stupid for not seeing it." Neville said softly. "We all love you and we never thought of you as a freak."

He brought Harry into a hug and Harry buried his face into his chest and began crying. He was glad to have a brother like Neville. He cried out all the pain he had endured. When he stopped he was drained and fell asleep on Neville.

The others stared at Harry sadly. His works broke their hearts and the minute he began to cry it shattered them. Their brother was in so much pain and there was so little that they could do about it.

"I'm gonna take him to his room." Neville said as he picked up the young werewolf and carried him upstairs.

"Don't worry I have a feeling that Harry will be his match soon." Luna said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Something is telling me that Harry's someone is with the pack we are meeting today."

"Good he needs that special person. What about us?" Seamus asked.

"Hehe. You will meet them soon and so will I. Oh and Neville has already met his, haven't you Neville?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Neville said as he walked back downstairs and sat down at his previous spot. He picked his book up and began reading again.

"Oh so you and the bronze haired vampire aren't mates then?" Luna sweetly asked.

"Nope."

"You do remember that I can see souls right?"

"Yes I do. What is your point?"

"Edward's soul and yours have begun to intertwine." They all began to laugh at Neville's expression.

"Fine. Edward Cullen is my mate. Are you happy now?"

"Yup."

They boys began to tease Neville. Luna smiled as she saw how much Neville had changed. While he could still be shy he was no longer insecure. He had become confident and she was glad to see it. Now if only she could get Harry to be that way.

After a while the doorbell rang. Luna skipped over and opened the door before she twirled and skipped away. The wolves and Billy blinked at her.

"Do come in." Albus said as he entered the living room.

"Oh of course." Billy rolled himself in and soon the rest followed.

"Come on in and sit down."

The wolves looked to see the vampires and then stared at the man in disbelief. Most were thinking that the old man was senile. The man smiled at them and they scowled as they sat down. Most turned when the heard someone come down the stairs. The few who didn't assumed that it was another vampire.

"Grandpa?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes free from sleep.

"They have arrived Harry."

"O'tay." Harry said sleepily and stumbled over to Neville and cuddled in.

The sight caused many of the wolves to blink. They figured out that this was the werewolf they were told about but were confused as to why he would willingly cuddle with a leech.

"Now Harry, Luna, boys introduce yourself, species and gift please. I am Albus Dumbledore by the way and I am a wizard."

The boys glared at the smug man they called grandfather. Once again they were called boys. They sighed and turned towards the wolves.

"Ronald Dumbledore. I am a magical vampire and I can project my thoughts to others."

"Seamus Dumbledore and I am a magical vamp. My gift is the control over water."

"I am Dean Dumbledore and I too am a magical vampire. I can feel and manipulate emotions through touch." He stood up quickly and went into the kitchen a filled a glass with water before he returned to the living room and gave it to Harry who smiled and thanked him.

"Luna Dumbledore and I am a magical vampire. I can read souls."

"Neville Dumbledore. Magical vampire and I have a talent for plants. I can communicate with them and make them grow."

"Hello my name is Harry Dumbledore and I am a werewolf." Harry said with a yawn.

The moment that Paul and Harry looked at each other they just knew that they were made for each other. Luna smiled when she saw this and giggled causing the rest to turn their attention to her. Luna however looked at Paul and smiled a sweet and innocent smile.

"You hurt him and I will rip you cock of and shove it down your throat before using your intestines as a jump rope. Am I clear?"

Paul looked and her for a moment before he nodded. "Crystal clear."

"Good."

The others were confused and the wolves, although they would never admit it, were scared of the female vampire. None could understand what had happened or why Luna was threatening him.

"Luna?"

"Yes Ron?"

"What just happened?"

"Remember what we talked about a bit ago?"

"Yeah? Wait you mean that Paul is?"

"Yup."

"Finally." Seamus said before he leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead causing Paul to growl. "Congratulations _little_ brother." Hearing that caused Paul to stop growling.

The rest of Harry's family congratulated him while the wolves stared at Paul in shock. He just had to imprint on a vampire loving wolf. Soon Billy and Jacob congratulated him as well.

Harry stood up. "I'm going to my room." Harry was nervous and really scared now.

That confused everyone even the vampires. Neville looked and Seamus.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea. Luna it's your turn."

"Okay." She went and skipped upstairs.

"Wait." Paul said causing Luna to turn. "I will go."

"Are you sure? Despite being a shape shifter and a wolf one so that means that you are strong but Harry is also strong and has magic. You might not have a chance if he doesn't let you in." Ron said in concern.

"I am his imprint and it is my job to take care of him and make him happy. If there is something wrong, then I need to know so that I can fix it." That caused Harry's family to smile and nod.

He stood and went upstairs. He heard the blond vamp say Harry's room is the second door near the stairs. He quickly found it and knocked.

"Go away." A voice from inside said.

"No. There is something wrong with you and I want to know why."

"..."

"Please let me in."

"...okay."

Paul hear footsteps near the door before it opened. He stepped in and quickly looked at his mate.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you leave so suddenly?"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. We found out that we were imprinted, they congratulated us, then you left. Why?"

"I didn't now go!" Harry growled and his eyes turned bright amber with no trace of emerald.

"Yes you did." An idea came to his head. "Unless of course it is the fact that your imprint is male or me." He turned. "I will leave then."

"It's not you." A voice mumbled causing Paul to turn around and look at Harry.

"What?"

Harry just turned away but Paul could still smell the tears. Paul shut the door and went over to his mate. He wrapped his arms around him only to frown when he flinched.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He made no move to remove his arms. "It's just not you."

"Please tell me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I am scared that you wouldn't want me when you find out that I am a freak."

"You're not a freak!" Paul shouted out in shock. "Why do you think that?"

Harry turned at looked Paul in the eye. Something in him made him trust Paul and soon he started to tell Paul everything. From his mentally abusive relatives to his life at Hogwarts and finally the war.

Even though Paul was usually hot-headed and reacted before thinking all he did was take a deep breath to keep himself calm. He then began to comfort his little imprint.

"Shh it's okay. You did nothing wrong. You are definitely not a freak." He whispered into his ear. "They were wrong and don't deserve you."

Harry snuggled into the warm embrace. He felt safe and protected there and didn't want to leave it.

The words his mate was saying to him were ones that his family often said and he was beginning to believe them. After all, if so many people he loved and cared about said it then it must be true, right?

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's go back downstairs so that you can meet your godfather's family then we can set a date so that you can get to know me."

"Okay."

They stayed like that for a few moments before the separated and walked out of the room. Harry took a deep breath and soon they walked downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Breathing a New Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor Twilight

[Thoughts]  
{Flashback}

Harry walked down the stairs. His legs were shaking a little. Paul noticed a grabbed his hand in comfort. He frowned once again when Harry flinched at the contact and wondered why.

They sat down in their original seats. Neville put his arm around Harry in comfort. Paul noticed this and felt jealous and hurt that his mate didn't flinch like he did when Paul touched him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Harrison."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir. Siri talked a lot about you." Harry said shyly.

Billy laughed. "I'm sure you did. I heard a lot about you too."

"He did?" Harry was shocked by this.

Billy was shocked and confused by his reaction but hid it well. "Yes he did. He loved you a lot."

"Yeah I know." Harry said with a smile. "It is nice to meet you too Jacob."

"Nice to meet you too." Jake said with a large grin.

Harry smiled at him before he laid his head on Neville's shoulder. With the full moon getting closer he was getting very tired. He yawned and was once again asleep.

"Is he okay?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Ron answered. "He gets tired near the full moon. Hey that reminds me." Ron looked at them. "Would you guys mind Harry staying in the woods during the full moon? As long as his mate is there he will be harmless."

"I don't mind." Paul said immediately. The others had a hard time not laughing.

"Neither do we." Billy told them. "As long as you all are sure he won't harm anyone."

"We are." Dumbledore said.

"How?" Jared asked in curiosity.

"Harry is the submissive. He would listen to his alpha which would be Paul."

"Oh I see." Paul said. His eyes were still on his mate. "He won't attack anyone without me saying so."

"Correct."

"Then he can stay in the woods during the full moon." Billy told them.

"Thank you." Albus said warmly.

"You're welcome."

"Cold." Harry said as he sleepily stood and went over to his grandfather and cuddled up to him. "Warm."

The room laughed. "Only you Harry, only you." Neville said grinning at his sleeping little brother.

Paul was glad that he was able to do something for his mate. He was feeling useless since Harry kept flinching when Paul touched him and now he had a chance to feel needed.

They stayed for a few more hours but they had to leave . Paul was very reluctant but after Harry woke up they had planned a date to get to know each other so he had that plus the full moon to look forward to.

Harry walked over to Neville, grabbed his arm, and went outside and casted a silencing charm around them so that the others couldn't hear.

"Harry?"

"Sh-should I tell Paul about the D-dursleys?"

"Only if you are ready to. Don't push yourself Harry."

"But-"

"No buts Harry. You have been getting better but you need to pace yourself. Pushing would only cause a setback."

"You're right. Thanks for helping."

"You're always welcome."

Harry hugged Neville. "So I hear you have a mate too."

"I do. Remember the bronze haired vampire from before?"

"Yeah. His name is Edward, right?"

"That is right. I noticed it right away."

"Are you guys going to hang out soon?" Harry regretted asking when Neville's smile vanished at his question.

"I don't know. He didn't seem to notice." Neville said sadly.

"Oh Neville." Harry said as he hugged his brother.

"I don't know what to do."

"You could always get a hold of Hermione. She is dating someone."

"That's right. Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome big brother."

Harry removed the spell and Neville left to go talk to Hermione. Meanwhile Harry decided to go get something to eat.

(Cullen Family)

Edward Cullen sat at his piano playing. He was thinking about the brown haired vampire with the gift over plants. The moment he saw the male he knew that he was his mate. It was this fact that scared Edward.

Edward came from a time where homosexuals were considered a disease. While he barely remembered his human life he did remember being scared of what would happen if anyone found out that he was gay. He had that fear after he was turned into a vampire. He was afraid that his family would no longer accept him.

Jasper was upstairs when Edward's fear hit him. He quickly went downstairs and grabbed Edward.

"Edward and I are going to go hunt." He told them as he dragged Edward out.

"Okay sweetie. Have fun you two." Esme said as they left.

"We will." Jasper said before taking off in a run. Edward was dragged behind and struggling to get out of Jasper's grip.

"What are you doing Jasper?"

"I felt your fear and had a feeling that you wouldn't talk about it where the others could hear."

"I don-"

"Just talk to me."

"I'm gay." He said and stared at Jasper waiting to see how he responded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Breathing a New Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor Twilight

[Thoughts]  
{Flashback}

"So?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"What do you mean so?" Edward countered in shock.

"So what if your gay?"

"You don't care?"

Jasper hugged his brother seeing the problem. "I forgot when you were changed. No I don't care. As long as you are happy none of us care."

"You sure the others won't care?"

"Yes I am."

"Neville is my mate."

"You found your mate?"

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"Thanks. Will you be there when I tell the others?"

"Of course I will." Jasper grinned.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. Now we hunt." With that they were off.

(Back at the Dumbledore house)

Harry was preparing for his transformation. He only had a few days so he needed to be connect with his werewolf and prepare his mind and body for the pain. Luckily since he accepted his wolf the pain wasn't as much as Remus'.

Luna had brought in a pair of old pants for him to wear on that day. Changing into a wolf meant that his clothes would rip and tear. Luna also prepared a bag for after the full moon.

"I also added a pain potion just in case."

"Thanks Luna."

"You're welcome."

"Luna?"

"Yeah."

"I'm scared."

"Why? You changed before."

"I know but now I am at the mercy of my alpha. I won't be able to fight it."

"He won't do anything to harm you. I threatened him."

"Thanks Luna."

"Anything for you big brother."

"So want to learn how to play an instrument?"

"Sure. Can I learn the cello?"

"Yeah."

Harry began teaching her while the others listened. Neville left after a few minutes and soon he was at the border. He knew that it would only be a few seconds till the shifters arrived since he made sure to be seen.

Soon a bunch of wolves arrive. "I need to speak to Paul alone. It is about Harry."

One wolf left and Paul returned in human form. "I will be back." He said when one began growling.

They walked off and soon they were both alone. "Harry is scared to be near you on the full moon. Before you get hurt it isn't because of you but the power you hold."

"What?"

"You are his alpha. He can't go against you."

"He is afraid that I might abuse that." Paul realized.

"Yes he is. If you do I will let Luna after you."

"I would never do that." Paul swore. "How can I help him to see that?"

"When he comes over make sure you tell him that while he is still human."

"I will. Thanks."

Neville nodded and left. Paul watched him leave thinking about his precious mate. He knew that this was going to take some time. He left to go back.

"What did that leech want?" Sam asked.

"It had to do with my mate."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Aren't you going to tell us?"

"No why should I. He is my mate not yours."

"I am your alpha."

"So? Are you still pissed because they said that Harry sees me as his alpha and not you?" Paul was shocked with how Sam was acting.

"Excuse me? You will not talk to me that way."

"I just did." He shifted and ran off to go prepare for the full moon.

The others were still looking at Sam in either shock, surprise, or both. They couldn't believe how he was acting. He was acting like a spoiled brat and not their alpha.

"What?" Sam hissed at their looks.

"Nothing." Jacob said as he too shifted and left.

The others followed Jacob and shifted before leaving. Sam was angered by this. He couldn't understand why they couldn't follow him at all.

(Swan household)

Bella had finally unpacked her suitcase once again. She was now in the kitchen making food for her and Charlie.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey dad."

"You settled in?"

"Yeah. Thanks for having me again."

Charlie hugged his daughter. "You are always welcome here Bells. I know you like living with your mom again and she and her husband are having another honeymoon. I love having you here and I hope you enjoy your time here this time."

Bella smiled. "Thanks dad."

He kissed her cheek before getting a mug of coffee and going into the living room. Bella breathed in a sigh of relief. Her dad wasn't mad about the reason she was here. She loved him but she didn't like this place.

(Newton Household)

Mike Newton sat in his room. He couldn't figure it out. Before the Dumbledore's came he never found a guy attractive before. Then the chocolate skinned, hair, and, eyed boy exited the car and now he couldn't stop thinking about him.

First he panicked but now he sat thinking. He stood and went to the living room. He found his father there.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes son?"

"I need to talk to you."

He put down his paper and looked at his son. "About what?"

"I think that I may be bisexual."

"As in liking both females and males?"

"Yeah." Mike was surprised by the burning pain that suddenly exploded on his face. He looked up and saw his father's raised hand. "Did you hit me?"

"I did you disgusting faggot." His father growled. "No son of mine will like guys."

After that Mr. Newton began hitting and punching Mike. Soon it was over and he left after spitting on his son. That should teach him a lesson. What he didn't know was that Mike had packed his things and left.

He had made it down the street until he ran into his crush. He looked at the bloody boy in shock before grabbing him.

"What happened?"

"My d...ad did...n't like wh..at I t... ol...d him."

"Shit you need a doctor." Dean picked him up along with his things and ran to the hospital. "I need help over here." Dean called and Carlisle came over.

"I need a gurney. Dean what happened?"

"He ran into me. He said his dad didn't like what he told him." Carlisle nodded. "Please help my mate." Dean whispered the last part.

"I will." The doctor promised and soon he and Dean's mate left.

Dean grabbed his phone and called Harry. "Dean?"

"Harry can you come to the hospital?"

That caused Harry to pay attention. "Why?"

"I will tell you when you come. Please?"

"Okay. I will be there soon." Harry said.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you big brother."

Dean hung up and sat down in a chair. His inner vampire was ready to come out and attack his mate's father. He didn't even know his mate's name but as soon as he did his father would be no more.

He was startled by Harry placing a hand on his shoulder. "You okay Dean?"

"No."

"Tell me what happened."

"I was taking a walk when someone bumped into me. He was covered in blood." Harry gasped. "He said his father didn't like what he had told him. That boy is my mate."

"Oh Dean." Harry hugged his older brother. "He will stay with us then."

"Really?"

"Of course and if they have a problem with it I will deal with them, okay?"

"Okay."

Harry noticed Carlisle walking towards us and brought it to Dean's attention. Dean stood up and soon Carlisle and a sheriff stood in front of them.

"He will be fine Dean."

"Thanks Carlisle."

The doctor smiled at him before turning towards the sheriff. "This is sheriff Swan. I had a nurse call the police. He wants to talk to you."

"Alright."

"Is the boy awake?" Harry asked.

"No."

Harry shrugged and turned towards his brother. "I will be in his room." He said and left.

"Um?"

"He is letting him move in with us. Harry won't take no for an answer now that he knows that it was his father."

"I remember your grandfather telling me about him."

"He is very special." He turned towards the sheriff. "I am afraid I don't know much."

"Just tell me what happened, okay."

Dean took an unnecessary breath and recalled his story. The sheriff nodded as he wrote it down.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Dumbledore."

"No problem. Just one question though. Who is the boy?" Dean asked.

"Mike Newton." Carlisle replied.

"Thanks. Now I must go save Mike from Harry."

"Save?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Harry will most likely be taking care of him right now and talking about killing his dad very graphically."

"I see." Dean left.

"I must be going. I will be back tomorrow if that is okay?"

"Of course it is." Charlie nodded in thanks and left.

Carlisle sighed and went back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike was asleep but that didn't stop Harry from inspecting his injuries. Dean watched in amusement as Harry began getting more and more violent with his description of what he would do to Mike's dad when he got ahold of the man as he spotted each of the injuries. It made Dean glad that Harry was here with him.

"Thanks again Harry."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Yes I do. The full moon is in a few days. You're tired and yet you still came."

Harry smiled at his older brother. "Of course I came. It's what family do for each other." Dean smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks. What did the others say?"

"They're happy. Luna is making up a room for him while Seamus is out buying clothes and other things for him. Ron and Grandpa are on the way. Um Neville is at the police station. He's listening for any news and will text us when he has it. Sheriff Swan is on his way to question Mike."

"Good." Dean sighed in relief.

"Dean!" Albus hugged his grandson.

"Thank you." He breathed in his grandfather's scent, a mixture of lighting, lemon drops, and books. It calmed him down.

"Of course. How is he?"

"Good. Well good for someone who just got the fuck beat out of them by their father."

"True. Poor boy. I can never understand how anyone could harm their own child no matter what." He thought back to his father, mother, and sister.

"Me either."

Ron hugged Dean first then hugged Harry. "Luna has his room done and all she needs now is to know what colors he likes. At the moment her and Seam are filling it with clothes."

"You guys and Luna are wonderful."

"We know."

"Ron ego." Harry said.

"Yes I have one." Ron replied with a smirk.

"Ron."

"What?"

"Knock it off."

Ron pouted. "Fine."

"Good."

A groan was heard and they all looked at Mike. Dumbledore left to go get Carlisle. Harry and Dean went over to him.

"Wha-"

"Shh." Harry soothed. "You're in the hospital. You ran into Dean and before you passed out you told him that it was your father that did this to you."

"I remembered." Mike breathed out in pain.

"Shh. You will come live with us." He told him as he ran his fingers through Mike's hair.

"W-what?"

"You will come live with us when you are released."

"Why?"

"Because I am-"

"After he found out that it was your father that did this he knew that you couldn't go back. He wants you close by."

"Why?" Mike was beginning to feel like a broken record.

"He's well he's…"

"You're admitting it?" Dean asked in shock.

"We still can't call you it though, correct?"

"You do and I will prank you."

"Gotcha!" He said quickly.

Mike laughed. "Ah! Laughter is some of the best medicine." Dr. Cullen said.

"Dr. Cullen." They greated.

"I'm sorry but I must talk to my patient alone." He informed the Dumbledores.

"We will be outside." Harry informed as he pushed the others out.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

Carlisle turned towards his patient. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and a little light headed."

Carlisle nodded. "You will be sore for a few days. I will have them bring in some food. Do you remember what happened?" Carlisle hated to ask but he needed to see how he was mentally doing.

"Yeah."

"Good that means that there is no memory loss."

"I guess."

"It is. It means that there is no damage to your brain. I am going to quickly check you over before I call sheriff Swan."

"Why?"

"You were beaten badly. The person who did this must be brought to justice."

"Yeah I guess."

"Great." He smiled before he checked Mike over. "You are healing up nicely."

"That's good."

"It is indeed." He quickly explained the injuries to him before he left. The others returned.

"You ok?" Harry asked in concern when he saw Mike's pale face.

"Yeah….I think."

"Mike?"

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"Why my dad did this. All I said was that I thought that I was bisexual. His brother was gay and he didn't care."

"I can't answer that."

"I thought that he loved me."

"I'm sorry."

"I must disgust you."

"I would be a hypocrite if I said it did."

"What?"

"I'm gay."

"Oh. Oh!"

"Yup. You liking both sexes doesn't bother me. Well mostly. Just don't talk to me about vaginas then I'll be grossed out." Harry's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Ok." Mike snickered.

"The others won't care either."

"If you say so."

"I do. If they acted like they did I would prank their arses."

"Good?"

"Don't worry about it. You just get some rest.."

"Okay."

"Great. I have to go but Dean, Ron, and grandpa will be here."

"You guys-"

"We don't but we will.

"But-"

"Oh shut up!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I said shut up! We are doing this so no and I do mean no arguing."

Seeing that arguing with the black haired boy wasn't going to work he agreed. "Okay."

"Great. See you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Great."

Harry left and soon after the others began laughing. Mike, thinking that they were laughing at him, turned red in embarrassment. They stopped laughing upon seeing his reaction. Dean explained the real reason as to why they were laughing.

"We're not laughing at you."

"Then who?" He asked him unconvinced.

"Harry."

"Why?"

"Because my little brother never changes. I haven't met one person who could win an argument against him."

"Oh."

"When he turns into mother hen mode nothing can stop him."

"I see."

"Good. You're a quick learner."

"I guess."

"Be prepared to be fed."

"What? Why?"

"Harry will be feeding you as soon as he can."

"Why?"

"Mother hen."

"Oh I get it."

"Yup!"

A nurse entered the room. "Excuse me but Sheriff Swan is here."

"We'll be outside, okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
